


"How to save a life"

by Overgirl69



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Fix-It of Sorts, Sith Ahsoka Tano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overgirl69/pseuds/Overgirl69
Summary: With your help the Jedi can stop Sidious before it's  too late. TOO LATE for WHAT?! there is no justice!! No law!!, No order except for the one who will replace it!!What do you want with Anakin Skywalker? … he is the key. To.. everything. To bring balance to the force? To destroy he has long been groomed for his wrong as my masters new apprentice.
Relationships: None
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	"How to save a life"

**Author's Note:**

> Well hey everyone this is yet another star wars one shot yeah I know I surprised even myself all I will say is this has been on my mind as well and with all of these star wars one shots it's building towards something bigger that I'll hopefully write soon so stay tuned, be nice in the comments. And give kudos!!

What do you want with Anakin Skywalker? … he is the key. To... everything. To bring balance to the force? To destroy he has long been groomed for his wrongs as my masters new apprentice.

Ahsoka looked at Maul in astonishment and anger. You lie!! My master would never betray the Jedi like that!! 

Maul looked at Ahsoka straight in the eyes like it was a window to her soul. Didn't you ever feel your master's anger? Ahsoka nodded yes on Mortis I remember the… color of his eyes and the quenched anger in his eyes!! 

Maul nodded and what else? Ahsoka sighed he would argue on missions we would go on if they were too dangerous. Just like how angry he was when he lost R2.

Maul looked away from Ahsoka and stood in front of the broken window. It was clear that no one was really winning. It could end up as a draw or one of the sides could win.

But to Maul.. it didn't matter after all he was only using them to get to Ahsoka. she was what he needed to change everything. If she joined him not only would she become extremely powerful in the dark side of the force.

But she could keep Darth Vader from rising. And someone else.. rising he needed her like she needed him he could feel the conflict inside of her he knew her inner struggle so with a little push in the dark side of the force Maul influenced her. 

Ahsoka looked at Maul if I do this… If I join you, I will be going against everything the Jedi taught me everything they warned me!! But I will only do this to save Anakin.. if it's not too late.

Maul nodded you are not a Jedi lady Tano. No you are something else… someone with so much potential!! And so much raw power!!! Maul suddenly looked at her I will help you save your Master just like you will help me kill my master!!

Ahsoka turned off her lightsaber, tossing it aside fine I will join you. I'll help you kill your Master and you'll help me keep Anakin from turning to the dark side. But after all of this is over we go out separate ways she said extending her hand out to him.

Maul smiled agreed he said. Grasping her forearm and pushing tendrils of darkness inside of her. Planting more and more of the dark side in her like a virus it would spread until finally she would break!!

(Not that much longer now) Maul thought (soon the darkness will touch every living part of Ahsoka infecting everything in its path while destroying the light along the way.)

Suddenly a door was thrown open with great force. A lightsaber lighting the path, showing the face of none other than Jedi Master Shaak Ti.

"Tano I was sent by the Jedi council to assist you…"

Shaak trailed off seeing Ahsoka grasping Mails arm and feeling the darkside inside of Ahsoka like a massive tsunami!! She could feel anger, hurt, betrayal, and other emotions that she couldn't exactly figure out. Instead of really studying the situation Shaak put her as a fallen jedi who had sith qualities and was already gaining the famous sith yellow eyes.

Shaak didn't say anything but lunge at Ahsoka forcing her to put herself on the defensive stance.  
Shaak kept switching hands as she twirled around Ahsoka searching for any weak spots in her fighting stance.

Then suddenly in the heat of the moment Ahsoka drew Maul's double bladed lightsaber with the force, kicking Shaaks legs underneath her then igniting one side of the blade cutting off Shaak's hands making her scream in pain.

With an inhuman roar Ahsoka lept over Shaak igniting the other side. Decapitating Master Shaak Ti.

All the while Maul simply smiled when the Jedi master walked through the door the last of the light in Ahsoka that was holding back the dark side made her snap.

Ahsoka fell to her knees in realization of what she just did. "What have I done?!"

Maul walked in front of Ahsoka kneeling in front of her and grasping her face gently "you are not Ahsoka Tano Jedi Padawan. You are something new, something more" the dark side of the force is strong with you!! 

Use it,! Control it!!, Twist it!!, Manipulate it!!. The dark side of the force is yours to use!! You control the force!! It does not control you!!

With a deep breath Ahsoka finally spoke "yes.. my master" Maul hummed liking the sound of the word "Master" 

"You are not Ahsoka Tano anymore. You are Darth..Venatrix"

Once again Ahsoka took a deep breath "I will do whatever you ask. Just let me save Anakin, it's all I ask!!"

Maul smiled ferally and it shall be granted for now we need to get off this plan- 

Whatever Maul was going to say was cut off the next moment as hundreds of Clones came storming in guns trained on both of them Rex walking forward taking off his helmet briefly looking at the corpse of master Shaak Ti.

"Ahsoka Tano by the order of the grand republic and the Jedi council you are under arrest for treason, assisting a murderer, and for killing master Shaak Ti"

Darth Venatrix's anger only grew after that sentence "you're making a very grave mistake she growled"

"NO AHSOKA YOU ALREADY MADE THAT MISTAKE BY KILLING SHAAK!!"

I- Rex shook his head I don't recognize you anymore I don't know the commander I fought and joked with. Because you are clearly not her.

Rex allowed a teardrop to fall on his face then straightened his face "kill them!!" 

Maul smirked, this was the perfect opportunity to show the republic his new apprentice. Yes he may have promised to save Anakin from falling into the dark but what she never knew was she would trade places and become his apprentice and soon with the right amount of training she would become a powerful if not the most powerful sith the galaxy had ever witnessed.

*Use my lightsaber* Maul thought to her *it is now yours Venatrix*

Quick as lightning Maul's saber flew to Darth Venatrix hands both sides ignited. Not a moment later she flew in the air landing behind two clones beheading both clones there helmets falling to the ground with a clank.

"Concentrate all fire on the girl!!" Rex ordered in full captain mode the clones concentrated all their  
fire on her aiming for every part of her body but every blast was deflected killing a clone.

Every clone trooper fell by Venatrix blade a scream dying on there lips until there was no one left but Rex, the honorable captain of the 501st. Rex kept firing at her with his remaining pistol, but with a flick of her wrist the gun left Rex's hand. The next thing Rex knew he was lifted off the ground being force choked by Venatrix.

Pl- ease Ahsoka I kn-ow your i-in there!! Venatrix chuckled Ahsoka Tano was weak so I destroyed her!! Now all there is left to do is kill her beloved captain!!

Rex looked at her straight in the eyes "do it then!!" One moment the saber was in Venatrix hand, The next it was thrust in Rex's chest killing him instantly as the life died from his eyes.

Maul looked at his apprentice very good my apprentice now that we are done here I would like to leave this horrid place. The woman looked at him to where master?

Maul smiled to Dathomir where we will complete your training and where your army will be created!! Venatrix nodded as you wish master so with quick strides Master and apprentice left the halls of Mandalore leaving behind slaughtered troopers of the 332nd

_______________________________________  
*Meanwhile on Coruscant* 

Palpatine was about to tell Anakin how he knew about the dark side when Anakin's com went off.

If you would excuse me grand chancellor it seems the Jedi council are in urgent need of me right now Anakin Said swiftly walking away and out the doors to where the grand council would be waiting for him not leaving Palpatine a moment finish what he was going to say.

*Nothing can stop my plans of what I have been planning!!* Palpatine thought sinisterly *I have waited years to execute such a plan I can't and will not wait a moment more!!*

*But if I must wait a little more I suppose there is little I can do. Skywalker will do whatever mission the council assigned him and come back to me later he always has*

_______________________________________  
(Grand council)

Anakin came rushing in as fast he could. You called for me masters?

Yoda nodded call for you we did. Tragic news, we have. Of what masters? Anakin asked beginning to become impatient.

Obi Wan who was on the council sighed I'm going to need you to sit for this Anakin. It's… not good. Anakin let go of his anger and replaced it for his curiosity. what isn't good? What is so bad that you had me leave the Chancellor's office to speak to you?

Obi Wan sighed as you may know Ahsoka was sent to Mandalore to deal with Maul along with the newly formed 332nd legion.

Anakin nodded he knew well about the 332nd legion who were formed. He was there when it was formed. Yes and what about it ?

Obi Wan sighed looking at his former padawan sadly when Ahsoka was on Mandalore to locate and capture Maul we secretly sent Shaak Ti to follow Ahsoka incase they needed backup… that was not the case that happened at all.

Master Shaak got a bad feeling from the force when Ahsoka was facing Maul she went to where they were and didn't report back. Not a few minutes later we all felt her bond snap with us… Master Shaak was killed along with all of the 332nd battalion containing captain Rex.

Anakin couldn't believe the audacity of the council are you actually saying that Ahsoka turned to the dark side?! 

SHE WOULD NEVER DO THAT!! I KNOW HER!!!   
SKYWALKER!!! Mace shouted it you please take a seat… young Tano left the order a little over two years ago because of how we run the republic.

Her views on the Jedi have changed. She doesn't trust any of us Mace said. Have you even checked in on your bond with her at all?

Anakin had been busy he hadn't been able to check their bond so when he looked for their bond he couldn't find it. He was being… blocked. Why is she blocking me? Anakin thought.

Anakin fell to his knees in pain and sadness she's blocked me from our bond. I can't feel her anywhere in the force masters.

Yoda nodded then gone she is… found we have dead clones not shot down but killed by a lightsaber.

Go you will to find her and bring her back to face her crimes. Anakin nodded wearily in acceptance yes masters. (Maybe I can find if Ahsoka has really fallen. And if she really has then why?

**Author's Note:**

> So this was something new just a season 7 fix it I really liked this I like Ahsoka's sith name as well I don't know where I've heard it from (if someone else has used this my apologies I had no idea!)
> 
> This may or may not become a series we'll see I have idea for the future if I do.


End file.
